Hyrule Chat Room
by HarukasFlower
Summary: This is something I've written a looong time ago (say 6 or 7 years), so the writing isn't all that great, but it does have some funny moments. This is a Hyrule based chat room story. First chapter is based on OoT characters, chapter Two is based on MM cha
1. Hyrule Chat Ocarina of Time

Hyrule Private Chat Room

Introduction: Ok, as an advanced warning, this was something I wrote about 6 or 7 years ago when I was ten, so don't mind the bad style of writing or the typical "internet" slang. I just wanted to put this on the internet because I've had it for such a long time. That and my knowledge of Zelda back then astounds me…Oh, right. I also have another story up right now: The Legend of Zelda: Aria's Journey. Thanks for reading.

Link81988-Yo Yo! Like,dudes of Hyrule!

Saria3291-Hello, Mr. Hero of Time. What's up?

Link81988-Uh. nothin' much. Killed a couple o' Stalfos today. Those dudes are like totally

wack.

Saria3291-Rrriiiiggghhhtt

Link81988-So uh, has that little punk Mido botherin' ya again?

Saria3291-You know I can take care of myself,Link. But to answer your question,

he has laid off.

Link81988- So how's everyone?

Saria3291-Good,good. How's Epona?

Link81988-Still hangin' in there. I almost broke Ingo's jaw when he wanted

me to give Epona some black beans that could of killed her.

Saria3291-I thought you were the sweet, valiant kind of guy…

Link81988-Of course I am. Read all the stuff I typed already.

Saria3291-Which reminds me, why did you go out and battle the Stalfos?

Link81988- Well, uh...

Saria3291-I bet I know why. To impress Malon and Zelda'! Come on, admit it.

Link81988-Well, not really, uh. Oh, All right! Give me a break!

Saria3291-That's what I thought.

Link81988-Hey,I gotta go now.Nature calls.

Saria3291-I fully understand. C ya later.Hee Hee!

SARIA3291 LINK81988 HAVE LEFT THE ROOM...

SARIA3291 LINK HAVE ENTERED THE CHAT ROOM...

Saria3291-Link,are you in here?

Link81988-I'm the BOMBCHU!

Saria3291-Yeah

Link81988-Guess what Malon said?

Saria3291-I can only imagine.

Link81988- No, that's not it. She said Lon Lon Ranch is going to have a hoedown and

we're invited! She said you can invite whoever you want!

Saria3291-Kewl. I'll invite some people.

Link81988-Who? I need ta know so I can put them on the list.

Saria3291-Well, not ALL of them might want to go...

Link81988-Oh, ok. Just give me a 'Hi-Yah' whenever you know who's goin' and

who's not. K?

Saria3291-Sure Mr.Hero of Time. What ever you say.

QTPI HAS ENTERED THE CHAT ROOM...

Link81988- Just choke me...

Saria3291-Uh, oh, this isn't-

Qtpi-It's me, I'm Princess Ruto!

Link81988-Yes,it is...

Qtpi-Hey,Link! Who's Saria3291? She not...

Saria3291-Exuse me Ruto, I'm Link's long time Best buddy(Since childhood)

Link81988-Yeah, so back off!

Qtpi-You'd better not be mean to me cuz,um.

Link81988-Your dad's Zora King the 5th.Right?

Qtpi-Exactly!

Saria3291-I don't know if you guys noticed but Princess Zelda, daughter of

the King of ALL Hyrule has just entered the chat room.

Link81988-Really?

ZELDA-Hey, everybody! Sorry I'm late. I just heard about the Lon Lon Ranch

Hoedown. Is it casual or dressy?

Link81988-What ever you want to wear, Zelda. You rule, you know

Qtpi-What about me?

ZELDA-Oh, stop it, Link. Your making me blush. :)

Saria3291-That's funny! Lol.

Qtpi-sizzle You never joked w/ me before,Link!

Link81988-Oh, lots of times,Ruto! Like when I called you squid head and-

Qtpi-Oh, yeah(giggle) I remember that!(giggle)

Saria3291-Zoran's have a sick sense of humor.

ZELDA-I g2g now, everybody, the computer screen's hurting my eyes. See

you at the Hoedown!

ZELDA HAS LEFT THE CHAT ROOM...

Qtpi-Yeah I g2g to go now 2.

Link81988-Praise Nayru,Din,and Favore...

Saria3291-Yeah,them and the Great Deku Tree sprout.Hee Hee

Link81988-Of course of course. How could I forget?

QTPI,LINK81988 SARIA3291 HAVE LEFT THE CHAT ROOM...

QTPI,ZELDA,LINK81988SARIA3291 HAVE ENTERED THE CHAT ROOM...

Saria3291-Boy, that was a great party! I can't believe I won the cow-riding contest!

Qtpi-Yeah, and I won the 'Bobbing for apples' contest!

Link81988-I wonder why. Hey, what about me? (big mouth) I won the sword fight!

Zelda-Yeah,Link.You were really good at the archery too. Can you believe

the Gerudians sponsered that?

Saria3291-Yeah,I know.I can't remember who won the dance contest.

Link81988-I can't believe you don't remember! It was Darunia!

Qtpi-Yeah, he won when they played-

Zelda-Saria's Song! I was laughing so hard my sides hurt!

Saria3291-Hee Hee! I should be a composer!

Link81988-I think it was cool that they had the starlight dinner.

Saria3291-I didn't like it. I would of if dumb ol' Mido hadn't asked me to

dance w/ him.

Qtpi-You'll fall 4 him one of these days.

Link81988-Did you ever see,like,a close look of that punk? He looks like a drugged up

Pinnochio! W/ almost flaming orange hair!

Zelda-Sounds wierd.

Saria3291-He never takes care of his people when there's danger.He just sits and hides.

Qtpi-I guess I've been corrected.

Link81988-Well, back to the starlight. Malon sang me a song.

Zelda-.fume. I thought you liked me, Link!

Link81988-I'm tied between two people sigh.

Zelda-So you like me too?

Link81988-Of, course. It would be rude to say no.

Saria3291-I was really sad when Link left Kokiri forest, but he came back and

he visited me and saved me from the Forest Temple.

Qtpi-Oh,yeah? He saved me from Lord Jabu Jabu's belly! He even saved the Zora's from the Ice in Zora's Domain! Then I told him I was thankful

and I kissed him.

Link81988-You left out one eensy weensy thing, I screamed and tried to run.

Zelda-Rofl

Saria3291-HeeHee!

Qtpi-Oh,yeah.I forgot.You thought I was too mushy for you.

Link81988-Still are. Get it? Too mushy.Ha ha ha! Ha?

Zelda-Yeah, I get it. Lol.

Saria3291-Rofl! Hey I g2g now. One of the Know-It-All Bros. just said that a Dekushrub

just tripped and broke it's foot. Since I'm the Forest Sage, I have to help it.

Zelda-Yeah, I'm supposed to meet Malon for a match of Polo. I'll bring my solid white pony.

Link81988-Cool. Can I go?

QTPI HAS JUST LEFT THE CHAT ROOM...

Zelda-Sure. I don't c why not.

SARIA3291 HAS JUST LEFT THE CHAT ROOM...

Link81988-Cool dudette, I'll meet you there.

LINK81988 ZELDA HAVE LEFT THE CHAT ROOM...

LINK81988ZELDA HAVE ENTERED THE CHAT ROOM...

Zelda-Our team almost won!

Link81988-Yeah, sure. I wupped both of yo butts!

Zelda-I thought that if I joined sides w/ Ingo, We'd win, because surely he knows how to ride!

Link81988-No, he only knows how to CHARGE people to ride.

SARIA3291 HAS ENTERED THE CHAT ROOM...

Saria3291-Everybody in Kokiri Village is talking about how Link won the Polo match.

Good job Link!

Zelda-Is there something I don't know?

Link81988-Well, sorta. I gave Ingo a piece of my mind. Or shall I say whip?

Zelda-groan

Saria3291-HeeHee. Tell her Link how you won!

Link81988-K. The score was tied.Ingo was about to score when I come up

behind that swindler and smacked him upside his ol' lumpe head w/ my Polo stick.Rofl

Zelda-Very funny. Ha Ha.

Saria3291-When I heard about it, I busted out laughing.Then I said, 'Yep, that's good ol'

Mr.Hero of Time for ya' and every one else started laughing!

Link81988-Yeah, Zelda. You gotta like, admit, it is pretty funny!

Zelda-Your right.It was just a game anyway.Lol.

Saria3291-Hey, I'm supposed to meet all the Sages for a meeting at 5:00pm. It's 4:25pm right now.

You should come, Link and Zelda.

Zelda-I guess I should be responsible. Ok. I'll go.

Link81988-Yo,count me in,dudette.

Saria3291-Ok, I'll let them know. Be there at 5:00pm sharp.

LINK81988 HAS LEFT THE CHAT ROOM...

Zelda-I hope he 'heard' you. I better get ready now, I take a while to get dressed.

Saia3291-I don't think we should worry about him. He'll be there. Ok.bye

SARIA3291 HAS LEFT THE CHAT ROOM...

Zelda-Well, I guess I'd better head out.

ZELDA HAS JUST LEFT THE CHAT ROOM...

SARIA3291, ZELDA, LINK81988 HAVE ENTERED THE CHAT ROOM…

Link81988-Wow. That was some meeting.

Saria3291-Yeah,I know. It's bad isn't?

Zelda-What are we going to do! We don't even know where it is!

QTPI HAS JUST ENTERED THE CHAT ROOM…

Qtpi-No way, no how. How could that evil creature from the Well escape again!.

Zelda- I agree.Link, all of Hyrule is counting on you!

Saria3291-Why don't Link go out and kill it again?

Zelda-All right then. It's settled. Good luck Link.

Link81988-Gee, thanks. Well I'd better get going.

QTPI, LINK81988, ZELDA SARIA3291 HAVE JUST LEFT THE CHAT ROOM…

LINK81988, ZELDA AND QTPI HAVE JUST ENTERED THE CHAT ROOM...

QTPI-Let's all cheer Link because he succeeded!

Zelda-Hooray!

SARIA3291 HAS JUST ENTERED THE CHAT ROOM…

Saria3291-Good job,Link!

Link81988- Thanks guys. Excuse me.. girls.

Saria3291-Lol

Qtpi-Link, thanks to you everyone is happy and they are cheering. Now they are safe.

Zelda-My father and I want to give you a medal, Not just for teaching that thing a lesson, but for every thing

Else you did for us!

Saria3291-The fairies wanted me to give you some Blue potion. Come over to Kokiri forest later and I'll give it to you.

Qtpi-Yeah, and my people and I give you free Rupees and free anything in the Zora shop!

Link81988-sniff Thank You, I will never forget these little treasures.sniff

Saria3291-Wow! Link actually said something right! I'm surprised he didn't put "Like, Thanks a lot dudettes" or something oddly familiar.Hee Hee!

Zelda- Rofl.

Link81988- Hey!

Qtpi-Well, now that thing is gone, I guess we'd better head out to Lon Lon Ranch.

Saria3291-Why?

Qtpi-So we can hold a big celebration!

Zelda-Cool. I'll bring some Royal baked bread.

Saria3291-There's nothing better than some ripe Kokiri plums and berries, fried to perfection.

I'll bring some of those.

Qtpi-Right. I'll bring some beautiful Zora fish and loach sushi. Bye everyone! C you at Lon Lon Ranch tonight!

QTPI, ZELDA AND SARIA3291 HAVE LEFT THE CHAT ROOM…

LINK81988, SARIA3291,QTPI, AND ZELDA HAVE ENTERED THE CHAT ROOM…

Link8198-sniff You guys are too much.

Saria3291- That fried plum and berry recipe is an old Kokiri secret 500 yrs. Old.

Qtpi-I thought it was delicious.

Zelda-I loved those broiled fish; the sushi was great too, Ruto.

Link81988-I loved all your food, even though you didn't have to go thru all that trouble just 4 me.

Saria3291-It was nothing.

Qtpi-Thanks for the compliment, Zelda.

Zelda-Your welcome.

Link81988-I bet your all tired now. I know I am. I need to go now. Bye 4 now and

Thanks again.

LINK81988 HAS JUST LEFT THE CHAT ROOM…

Saria3291- I guess we should all click out now.

SARIA3291, QTPI, AND ZELDA HAVE LEFT THE CHAT ROOM…

Well, Another adventure for our young Hylian hero and his friends. I think this Hyrule chat would make a good story, don't you think? Come back soon for another update called Hyrule chat2. THANKS


	2. Hyrule Chat Majora's Mask

Hyrule Chat 2

Welcome to Chapter Two. You've probably already read the first chapter, so you know that these two chapters are really, really old, right? Right. Anyway, enjoy. I believe this one is a little more well written. Enjoy.

Link81988-Hello? Anybody here?

ChateuRomani-Hi Link!

CoolMikau-I'm here too.

Link81988-Kewl.I thought I was all alone

ChateuRomani-Romani likes chatting…

CoolMikau-Oh

Link81988-How is everybody?

ChateuRomani-Cremia and Grog are fine.So is Mama.

CoolMikau-The band's good. We're going to go on a tour next month.

Link81988-That's sounds cool.

ChateuRomani-Romani wants to see a concert.

CoolMikau-You got money?

ChateuRomani-Well,yes.I've been saving it up for something else though…

Link81988-What?

ChateuRomani-huh? N-Nothing!

CoolMikau-Hmmmm

Mapmaker-Kalooo-Limpah! It's me,Tingle!

Link81988-Hi Tingle. Did a fairy ever come to you yet?

Mapmaker-Alas,no.But I've been waiting for awhile.Maybe,20 years?

CoolMikau-Dang,How _OLD_ is this guy?

ChateuRomani-I think he told me 35.

CoolMikau-WHOA

Mapmaker-What's the matter?

Link81988-Nothing.Don't mind Mikau.He's 20,so when you said you were waiting for 20 years for

A fairy,It kinda made him freak out. You know.

Chateu-Besides,so what if he's old? Romani don't care.As long as he's nice.

CoolMikau-Right

Beautyqueen-Hi everybody! It's Lulu!

Link81988-Why do all the Ruto look alikes have to be a diva-wannabe?

CoolMikau-Hey! She IS a diva! A beautiful one at that. By the way,who's Ruto?

Beautyqueen-Mikau!

CoolMikau-No, I didn't mean anything by it. Maybe I could introduce her to Japas…

Link81988-Oh, she's from Hyrule. My hometown. sigh

ChateuRomani-What's the matter,Link?

Link81988-I never found my long lost friend, Navi. That's why I traveled away from Hyrule in

The first place...

Mapmaker-Did you mention a fairy!

Link81988-yeah

Beatuyqueen-How sad! My heart goes out for you.

ChateuRomani-Romani help Link find friend!

CoolMikau-I wish I could help,but I gotta go on tour soon…

Link81988-Thanks anyway. How are you (Romani) going to get here to Hyrule?

ChateuRomani- Ooooohhh, yeeeaah. I forgot.

Link81988-It ok. Maybe Zelda and Saria can help me. I'll ask Malon too.

BEAUTYQUEEN,COOLMIKAU,MAPMAKER HAVE LEFT THE CHAT ROOM…

ChateuRomani-Who are they?

Link81988-Friends…

ChateuRomani-Oh…

Link81988-Hey,you know what? I'm going to visit everyone in Termina soon…

Maybe I can bring Zelda!

ChateuRomani-Cool. You can visit the ranch too!

Link81988-Yeah. Hey,I g2g. bye

CHATEUROMANI AND LINK81988 HAVE LEFT THE CHAT ROOM…

COOLMIKAU,CHATEUROMANI,AND BEAUTYQUEEN HAVE ENTERED THE CHAT ROOM…

ChateuRomani-Hey guys! Guess what Romani heard!

CoolMikau-I can only imagine…

Beautyqueen-What?

ChateuRomani-Link is coming back to Termina! I want to have a party at Romani ranch!

Beautyqueen-Sounds like fun? When is it?

CoolMikau-Yeah,maybe we can hold a concert!

ChateuRomani-I don't know. Maybe a month?

CoolMikau-A MONTH? We'll be on tour by then.

Beautyqueen-Oh, hush Mikau. I'm sure Toto wouldn't mind stopping at the ranch as part of the tour.

ChateuRomani-Hurray! Now I can help Cremia bake and cook things! (Since she can't do all of it by herself)

Coolmikau-Cool

Beautyqueen-Lol

TATLTAEL HAS ENTERED THE CHAT ROOM…

Tatltael-Hello. It's me, Tatl. What party?

Chateau-Romani-A party for Link! He said he's coming to visit Termina!

Tatltael-Did he ever find his fairy buddy?

CoolMikau-Aren't you Link's friend too?

Tatltael- Yeah, but Navi helped Link become a hero in the first place…

Beauty queen-Hey, I g2g

BEAUTYQUEEN HAS LEFT THE CHAT ROOM…

CoolMikau-Oh, yeah. Hey, I g2g too. Bye

COOLMIKAU HAS LEFT THE CHAT ROOM…

ChateauRomani-Romani has just thought of something.

Tatltael-W-what?

ChateuRomani-Maybe you can put up signs around Hyrule looking for Navi! Put

Something like: "If you are a fairy named Navi, and are looking for a lost friend,

Meet me in the Lost woods."

Tatltael-Hmmm, that's a good idea. I'll get right on it.

Maybe Skullkid and Tael can help?

ChateuRomani-Kewl. Tell me if it works out ok? I want Link

To see Navi at the party.

Tatltael-Ok. Well,I'll talk to you later. Bye

TATLTAEL HAS LEFT THE CHAT ROOM…

ChateuRomani-I guess I better head out too…

CHATEUROMANI HAS LEFT THE CHAT ROOM…

TatlTael-Hey,is anyone here?

ChateuRomani-I'm here. Nobody else is though…

TatlTael-I put up the posters. A fairy came.

ChateuRomani-And?

Tatltael-She said she was Navi,and that she was looking for a lost friend. She said she helped

Link become Hyrule's hero!

ChateuRomani-So? Is she coming?

Tatltael-Yeah.I'm going to show her how to get to Termina.

ChateuRomani-Cool. I made her a little bed so she could sleep at the ranch.

Tatltael-What about me and my brother, Tael?

ChateuRomani-I'm still making yours.

TatlTael-Oh,ok. Well, I guess we'd better get going, huh?

ChateuRomani-Yeah.Alright.see you later.

TATLTAEL AND CHATEUROMANI HAVE LEFT THE CHAT ROOM…

TatlTael-Romani? Are you here?

Link81988-No,I don't think she's here, Tatl. Why do you need her?

TatlTael-Huh? Oh,nothing…

CoolMikau-Hey guys! Only a few more days till I leave for the tour!

Link81988-Good luck, man.

CoolMikau-Thanks

TatlTael-Yeah,good luck. Remember, see if you can, ahem…you know

Link81988?

CoolMikau-Yeah,alright. Bye

COOLMIKAU HAS LEFT THE CHAT ROOM…

Link81988-Hey,I g2g too. Bye

TatlTael-Bye

LINK81988 AND TATLTAEL HAVE LEFT THE CHAT ROOM…

ChateuRomani-I can't believe it's 12 at night… anybody here?

TatlTael-I'm here…

ChateuRomani-Kewl. Anybody else?

ChateuRomani-Guess not…

Tatltael-Link? Are you here?

ChateuRomani-I think we're alone…

Tatltael-Well, Only 2 more days until Link comes to Termina.

ChateuRomani-Yeah. I'm done w/ the preparations.

TatlTael-I guess all we have to do now is wait. Oh, that reminds me…

ChateuRomani-What?

Tatltael-Any word from the Indigo-Go's coming to Romani Ranch?

ChateuRomani-As a matter of fact, Toto came by and said they could play a

few songs at the ranch. Our own mini-concert!

Taltael-Cool. I can't wait. Hey, I guess I'd better go now. Bye

ChateuRomani-Oh, ok. Bye

TATLTAEL AND CHATEUROMANI HAVE LEFT THE CHAT ROOM…

Link81988 sniff sniff you guys are sniff great…

TatlTael-It was nothing. We just wanted to help you.

ChateuRomani-Grrr

Link81988-Eh? What's the matter, Romani?

ChateuRomani-So, THAT was Zelda at the party, wasn't it?

Link81988-Yeah. I should've brought Malon and Saria too.

ChateuRomani-fume

Link81988-What's the matter? Can't I have friends, Romani?

Tatltael-LOL

ChateuRomani-I guess so, Link.

Link81988-Thanks. I can't think you guys enough for everything.

TatlTael-Aw, don't mention it.

ChateuRomani-How did you like the music?

Link81988-It wa-

CoolMikau-It was great,wasn't it?

Link81988-**…**Yeah

CoolMikau- Awesome

NAVIGATOR HAS ENTERED THE CHAT ROOM…

Link81988- Who's navigator?

Navigator- Hi Link! It's me, Navi!

Link81988- Navi! I'm so glad to see you back? Did you have any trouble finding me?

Navigator- Nope, Tael helped me. Let's meet up somewhere ok?

Link81988- Alright then. See ya

LINK81988, NAVIGATOR, COOLMIKAU, CHATEUROMANI HAS LEFT THE CHAT ROOM…


End file.
